Cosmic Love
by inebriated cerebellum
Summary: Exploring the romance between Severus and Lily


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the characters of this story, they are owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling this is purely for entertainment I'm not making a profit from it.

Pairing: Severus Snape/ Lily Evans

Plot: Multiple drabbles about the romance between Severus and Lily

I.

Young Love

Severus couldn't sleep, how could he after today? The sisters he'd met filled his mind, well, one of the sisters in particular. Lily Evans with her fiery hair and brilliant green eyes…He could get trapped in those emerald hues for a lifetime. Never before had the lad's heart beat with such fervor. Not only did he discover a witch who lived close by, but she was kind and interesting. He had abated her worries about her older sister, albeit only slightly, but enough that they had been able to lay together in the grass and make the leaves fly about them as if caught in a twister.

The boy closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he lay in his dilapidated bed. He could hear his mother shuffling about in the kitchen, likely looking for some fire whiskey to help her sleep, but even his personal difficulties could not chase the image of that angel from his mind. He wanted to see her again and she him. Never before had he met someone who wanted to spend time with him. Appearance alone made him an object of scorn for most children his age, his greasy black hair and dark eyes with a beak-like nose…yes, he certainly wasn't the most handsome youth and peers could be cruel when it came to such things…but Lily hadn't seemed put off by it in the least, she made no insult towards him, instead she had gazed at him in wonder for he grew up with magic whereas she was Muggle born…a Mudblood his mother would have said, but she held no real hatred for Mudbloods, she had afterall, married a Muggle. Severus pretended this wasn't the case, it was hard enough growing up with his cheap clothing and odd personality without everyone knowing he was only a Halfblood. Finally he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Lily and hoping he would indeed see her again on the morrow.

He woke earlier than usual, the sun just peeking through the buildings and he practically sprung from his bed, getting dressed and leaving the house. His mother was not yet awake and she would not particularly care that he left without a word, she constantly annoyed him with suggestions that he get out more anyway. Severus returned to the same spot where he'd met Lily the day before and his heart thudded within his chest when he saw her. She was looking around…looking for him. Severus smiled and hurried down the hill towards her.

"Lily!" he shouted.

Lily turned and when she saw him, her face lit up and she ran over to meet with him. Severus was surprised when she wrapped her arms about him, giving him a brief hug that he could scarcely return due to shock. He gulped and managed to hide his surprise with another smile.

"I'm so glad you made it," Lily said. "I didn't know if I would actually see you."

"I was wondering the same," Severus replied.

Lily smiled, looking shy and the two children stood their awkwardly for a moment before she suddenly laughed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" with that odd declaration, she sprinted off through the field. Severus stared after her, utterly confused. "You're supposed to chase me, silly!" she called.

Severus laughed, the sound nearly foreign even to himself and took off running. Lily squealed in delight and raced off.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited! Are you excited?" Lily exclaimed.<p>

She and Severus were in the usual spot, sitting under the great tree side-by-side. Two months had passed since they met and every day they made time to see each other. Severus was quite positive he was in love with her, but he didn't want to say anything for fear she would turn him away. Then again, all those looks she gave him, the shy touches that she managed to sneak in when he least expected it…no, he wasn't going to get his hopes up, but how his heart yearned for her! He brought himself to the present, to the idea of going to Hogwarts and yes he was excited but afraid at the same time.

"Of course I am, every self-respecting witch or wizard is excited to go to Hogwarts," he said a bit stiffly. She gave him a look that he knew well by now, one of exasperation and he sighed. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. What happens if we aren't in the same House?"

"So what if we aren't?" Lily asked. "I mean, I would love to be in the same House of course, but it's not like we'd never see each other and of course I would spend as much time with you as I could. I bet after our first week you'll be so sick of me you'll chase me off to find my own friends."

Severus felt his cheeks flush and he focused on a cloud drifting lazily in the sky. "I wouldn't," he said. "I'd never get sick of you."

"Oh Sev, I was only teasing you," Lily snickered. She turned serious. "Promise me something though…if you end up in Slytherin like your parents and I'm…not; please don't let them pull us apart. I know you said that Slytherins tend to stick together but don't forget about me, okay?"

Severus blinked and turned his head so he was looking at her, it was to find those beautiful eyes focused intently on his face. "Never, Lily, I don't care what anyone says, I'm staying with you forever."

Tears welled in Lily's eyes but they did not fall. She smiled and rolled onto her side, kissing his cheek quickly and giggling when he sat up, looking completely abashed. "You're still so silly," she said, laughing as he frowned at her.

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't go to King's Cross Station with Lily because he didn't want her to meet his mother and ask about his father. He told her that his father was traveling abroad working with potions, because he was afraid to tell her the truth now that their friendship was solidified. He knew she wouldn't judge him for being a Halfblood, but she would be angry with him for lying to her in the first place. His mother walked through the barrier with him and made sure he was on the Hogwarts Express before she left, wishing him well and telling him to write to her often. He promised he would, but he had a feeling he wouldn't have much time considering he would spend all his free time with Lily.<p>

He kept a vigilante eye on the platform for Lily and saw her soon enough with her parents. They looked around in amazement and finally hugged their daughter and walked her to the train. Lily hugged them both again and then she disappeared from view. Severus was torn, should he get up and tell her where he was? Would she look for him? He bit his lower lip and was just about to get up when she opened the door to his compartment.

"Hey you," she said, sitting down across from him.

"Hey," Severus replied, smiling. She always made him feel…good. Like he was a worthy person, that he didn't have to follow the path that was being laid out for him. Severus knew he was going to be in Slytherin, family history aside, just his personality suited the House, but he was worried that it meant he would never be able to keep his friendship with someone like Lily who was so inherently good. But she had never found him repulsive and he took this as a good sign.

"I can hardly contain myself!" Lily exclaimed. "I just want to scream out loud."

"You should probably keep from doing that," Severus warned.

She hit his knee playfully. "You ought to do it, you need to lighten up sometimes, Sev."

He shrugged and the door opened again, revealing two students who were obviously related. "Hey, mind if we join you?" the taller of the two asked.

"Not at all!" Lily said, gesturing the empty seats.

Severus repressed a groan, Lily was so friendly…he wanted to be alone with her this trip but he said nothing as Lily introduced herself.

"I'm Billy McGurn, this is my brother Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you," Gabriel said. Both brothers glanced towards Severus.

"Snape, Severus Snape," he said curtly.

He tried to keep up with the conversations, but Severus had never been a sociable type of person so he soon fell silent as Billy and Gabriel talked to Lily obsessively. Billy could hardly tear his eyes off of her, thankfully Gabriel wasn't that interested from what Severus could see. Billy was bragging about how he and his brother had lived in Ireland, Wales and Scotland before moving to England just three months ago and how they both received their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts as soon as they were settled in the new house.

"I bet they were trying to track you down," Lily giggled. "But you were moving around too much."

"Yeah probably," Billy laughed. "We're hard to keep an eye on, come from a long line of gypsies we do."

"Gypsies?" Severus asked, hardly able to keep the scorn from his voice.

"That's wicked!" Lily exclaimed. "My life seems so boring compared to yours." Severus stiffened and maybe Lily noticed or maybe she was just sweet enough to add, "until I met Sev here, he really helped me out you know? My sister is a Muggle and she was horrified about my magic, he made me feel okay about it, if I hadn't met him, who knows what would have happened."

"Your own personal Prince Charming?" Gabriel asked and though Lily didn't catch the sarcasm, Severus did.

"Yes, Severus is my best friend," Lily said, smiling at him and Severus found he could probably deal with any sort of torment, all he'd have to do is think of that smile and he'd feel better.

* * *

><p>Getting to the castle had been quite the experience, Severus decided. He tried to act nonchalant about the boat ride with the giant and the sight of the castle looming over them, its many windows lit with a warm glow. He wanted to appear cool and confident rather than bouncy and eager. Lily had no qualms about hiding her excitement, she was pointing to the castle while Billy and Gabriel whooped and rocked the boat. Severus was pleased when they reached land and were led up the castle steps to where a tall woman waited for them.<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, follow me to the Entrance Hall and I will let you join the other students when we're ready for you to be sorted."

She led the way into the magnificent castle and even Severus couldn't hide his awe this time. He'd grown up in near poverty, having never been in such a large structure in his life. It was beautiful and he instantly felt like he was home.

"Oh my goodness, Sev, this is too beautiful," Lily breathed, slipping her hand into his. Severus laced his fingers with her and nodded. "Are you actually speechless? Not that it's surprising, you only talk when you have something to say," she added playfully.

"At this time…I am speechless," Severus replied, his voice low as his black eyes scanned the hall around them. The figures in the paintings were pointing at them and whispering to their neighbors or waving jovially at them. A few of the new students waved back hesitantly.

"We're ready for you now," McGonagall said, standing in the large entrance to a great dining hall with four long tables filled with students.

Severus felt Lily's hand slip from his as she moved with the mass of students into the hall. He glanced around nervously and followed after her, lining up with the other students as they were instructed and watched as McGonagall placed a tattered hat down on a single stool. The rip in the hat opened wide like a mouth and recited a song that Severus hardly listened to, he was focused solely on Lily. She must have felt his eyes on her for she turned around and offered him an encouraging smile, weaving through a small cluster of other First Years to stand by him.

"Remember your promise, Sev, you better keep it or I'll be forced to hurt you," Lily said, but she sounded nervous.

"Of course, Lily," Severus replied, trying to still his racing heart.

They remained close to each other as students began to get called to the stool. The hat sat upon their heads, eventually yelling out the House to which that student belonged. McGonagall perused the scroll in her hands. "Evans, Lily!" she shouted.

Lily flashed another smile to Severus and walked up to the stool. She sat down and even nervous she was breath-taking. Severus watched the hat descend until it rested on her head, so big it covered her eyes. He waited with bated breath, praying that it would say Slytherin but knowing in his heart that it would not, Lily was not suited for Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

One of the tables erupted into claps and cheers while Severus's heart wrenched painfully in his chest. Of all the houses, why did it have to be that one? He felt he was in a daze as Lily took off the hat and went to her House, her new friends…where she would undoubtedly forget all about him. Some names later he heard McGonagall call his and he walked listlessly to the chair, sitting down.

_It's quite obvious to me which House you will do well in_ said a voice in his head and he knew it was the voice of the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mutely, Severus removed the hat and handed it to McGonagall, heading towards the House he knew he was destined to be with. He sat down, ignoring his housemates and looking across the hall to the Gryffindor House. He was sure Lily would be too busy with her housemates to pay him any mind, but she quickly caught his gaze and waved at him, looking sad despite her smile. He managed to smile in return until someone nudged his arm.

"Welcome to Slytherin," the male said. He was about two years older than Severus with long, flowing blond hair. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucius Malfoy."


End file.
